


Lessons in Character

by veracity



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-10
Updated: 2006-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veracity/pseuds/veracity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leadership had always been her destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Character

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** "Rising, Part 1 and 2"  
>  **Written for:** Femgenficathon.  
>  **Prompt:** 125) _The best index to a person's character is (a) how he treats people who can't do him any good, and (b) how he treats people who can't fight back._ \--Abigail Van Buren.  
> Any mistakes after the beta ([](http://kate98.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kate98**](http://kate98.livejournal.com/)) are my own.
> 
> The following quotes belong to the Brad Wright & Robert C. Cooper, who wrote “Rising”. Also, the scenes involving the expedition and Athosians belong to Cooper and Wright as well. Just borrowed the scene, and gakked the quotes from [Gateworld](http://www.gateworld.net):  
> “Each morning before dawn our people drink a stout tea to brace us for the coming day. Will you join us?”  
> “You have earned both my friendship and that of my people. With our help you will make many more friends.”

A little girl with red braids down her back walked between her parents, stopping to notice the pretty flowers, or pick one to put in her mother’s hair. Along the way to the village, visits were made to the natives, to say hello or help when labor was required. The three were greeted with a smile to man and child, a respectful nod to the woman, by all they met. The family was liked by everyone, held in high regard by leaders of communities during negotiations.

As the man halted to speak to a local elderly woman, the child took that moment to run across the field to join the children her own age. Giggles broke the quiet as the girls ran after the boys, trying to catch each other, playing and reminding the adults of simpler times in life.

It was with regret that Athanasia had to call the little girl back some time later. The sun was setting in the sky and a meeting with the elders had been requested. When the two met halfway, a serious expression was on the woman’s face.

“Pay attention your father, Teyla. Watch as he speaks to the most influential member of the village and to the least.” She pointed towards the man and the group of people surrounding, vying for attention and news of other worlds that had been visited recently. “Notice how he does not change behavior: both are given respect equally. This is an important lesson. Tagan represents the Athosians by action. He must show that we do honor our friends and allies, that we will not abandon them during hard times. It is important to you and to those you lead that you understand these lessons.

“He is the leader that makes all the hard decisions, but when he married it was necessary to find someone strong enough to help carry the load when he could not. It is not easy to be a leader, especially when you carry the burden alone. It is not what I would wish for you, but the two of you share the same gift, the ability to sense the Wraith before a culling occurs and Athos needs that security to survive. The position will eventually fall onto your shoulders. I hope that it will not be for many years to come. That your father and I may live a long life and watch you grow.” Lowering herself to the child’s level, she placed their foreheads together. “You will be strong, no matter what happens. Hold yourself proudly. You are an Emmagan of Athos, a future leader, and most importantly of all, a child with many blessings and parents who love you dearly.” Squeezing her tiny shoulders, she lifted Teyla up in the air – both growing dizzy as they spun in circles and laughed.

  


***

At the tender age of eighteen, the mantle of leadership fell onto Teyla’s shoulders when her mother died of a fever that had swept through the Athosians. After Tagan had been culled, her mother stood as the leader until Teyla was old enough to handle the responsibility. For years she had worked beside Athanasia. In a world full of potential dangers and burdens that had killed lesser men, her mother had patiently taught lessons in order for Teyla to become a great leader for those she would protect. Leadership had been her destiny.

Now those that had helped to raise and shape her needed a strong leader, so mourning would have to wait until there was time.

  


***

While the other armed men looked at Halling – even though he had said who their leader was – the tall dark-haired soldier looked at her instead. Perhaps in these strangers’ world women were not allowed such power. It was not unheard of and a problem she had encountered several times in the past. But the dark-haired man was attempting to become friends even if the words and phrases held no meaning. The two men beside him whispered as if she were not there, and it took great effort to remain civil to those that were disrespectful.

Calling upon the Ancestors for patience, she extended an invitation to have tea, as a sign of good will. “Each morning before dawn our people drink a stout tea to brace us for the coming day. Will you join us?” Athosians were known for being suspicious but this time instinct said these new people would be powerful allies.

The one called Major Sheppard stepped forward in response, accepting the offer with a smile and grace that the other two men were not showing. Perhaps these people were part of the Ancestors’ divine plan to help save worlds from the Wraith.

  


***

Teyla questioned her choice to befriend the strangers while imprisoned by the Wraith. Had the foolish act brought ruin to those that depended on her to make wise decisions? Watching the Wraith take Toran – helpless to do anything to save him – made it obvious that by forming a new alliance, the culling had started generations too soon.

Then Colonel Sumner was taken, leaving her to care for new and old friends and lead them in the best way possible. When Major Sheppard had arrived with Lieutenant Ford, she exhaled without realizing that she had been holding breath in. While the lieutenant helped in setting up the material called C-4 with the military men from his world, the other man went after his leader. Her mother’s words echoed in her head, “He must show that we do honor our friends and allies, that we will not abandon them during hard times.”

  


***

Away from the Wraith’s ship and soaring through sky, further up than she had ever been, she examined why the words could come back after so many years. It had been a lesson taught many times through the years but the clarity of voice and tone came back as clearly as if it had been yesterday. The thought worried her. Still under attack, it was not time to truly consider the reasons. First it was necessary to reach the city and the people awaiting their return, then when everything had settled there would be time.

  


***

At the gathering held to introduce the Athosians to those inhabiting the Ancestors’ city and to celebrate surviving a culling, Teyla overheard the unhappy tone of the major. Ashamed of earlier doubts, she turned away from Jinto and Halling as they share a familial moment, and turned to look at the man and his people. There is a tightness in him, as if he alone caused the problems. He does not understand – cannot right now – but eventually all this will make sense. It is a fact that all that live under the Wraith must face. It is not one person that causes the Wraith, it simply _was_. To blame would be a useless emotion, and surviving is more important.

It had been inside the quarters Dr. Weir had given the Athosians to live in until better arrangements were able to be made that she understood why the wise advice of her mother came back. Major Sheppard had not abandoned his people, or hers. Instead the hard decision to rescue, to kill one of his own in an act of humanity, had fallen on uncertain shoulders and weighing heavily on him as it had her once upon a time. A new leader will face many challenges, at least in this place, but he will survive. There was that strength, the resolve to be good at whatever needs to be done, and it shimmers around him like a beacon.

Bowing her head, she inwardly smiled at his hesitant movement of his forehead against hers. “You have earned both _my_ friendship and that of my people. With our help you will make many more friends.”

Yes, he would be a strong leader with the proper training, just as her mother had taught the lesson all those years ago when the sun was dancing in the sky and the world tripped over itself as they spun together.


End file.
